64-bit client
Blizzard has released the 64-bit client (Patch 4.3.2 build 15211) for Windows and Mac OS X for Live servers. Jurannok|date=1-Feb-2012}} Looking through the first few pages of the forum post, most reviews are positive, as would be expected. The client will only work with Patch 4.3.2 32-bit client already installed. On 14-Feb-2012, an updated 64-bit client (Patch 4.3.3 build 15314) for Windows and Mac OS X was released Sapperwix|date=14-Feb-2012 6:46 PM (PST)}} to match the PTR update on 18-Feb-2012. On 22-Feb-2012, links for build 15338 Sapperwix|date=22-Feb-2012 5:06 PM (PST)}} were updated on the PTR 64-bit client forum page and then to build 15354. Sapperwix|date=24-Feb-2012 9:21 AM (PST)}} The 64-bit client should now also work on European realms. Lurdlespor|date=29-Feb-2012 09:12 (UTC)}} Lurdlespor|date=2-Feb-2012 09:05}} Up thru 1-Feb-2012, European realms did not support the 64-bit client. Lurdlespor|date=1-Feb-2012 10:32}} In World of Warcraft, a 64-bit client (theoretically optimized for 64-bit OSes) was introduced for testing on the PTR as of Patch 4.3.2 for Windows clients only. Sapperwix|date=19-Jan-2012 6:46 PM}} A Mac client was released later when the client was updated to build 15201. When Patch 4.3.3 (build 15534) went live, 64-bit client download links were not provided immediately, but added about 3 hours later, Roraks|date=28-Feb-2012 6:07 PM (PST)}} although some were provided for the PTR earlier. On March 27th, 2012, a Patch 4.3.4 (build 15499) PTR 64-bit client was made available for download on the PTR Discussion forum (US). Sapperwix|date=27-Mar-2012 7:40 PM (PDT)}} On April 2nd, 2012, the build version was updated to 15531, but with no additional info. Sapperwix|date=2-Apr-2012 6:40 PM (PDT)}} On April 14th, 2012, build 15595 appeared on the PTR, but no 64-bit client until April 16th, 2012. Sapperwix|date=16-Apr-2012 10:56 AM (PDT)}} Although Patch 4.3.4 went live on April 17th, 2012, it was still in testing Jurannok|date=17-Apr-2012 7:57 AM (PDT)}} for about 7 hours before the 64-bit version was made available. Jurannok|date=17-Apr-2012 2:51 PM (PDT)}} You still need to remove old x64 files before using the launcher/updater to get your other files to the latest patch, before trying to launch as x64. Mists of Pandaria Beta After build 15657, the 64-bit client should download automatically with any client releases. Any exceptions will be noted below. Mists of Pandaria Beta 64-bit client history A 64-bit client for Windows (WoW-64.exe) was quietly downloaded with build 15640 of the that was noticed by some users and clarified by an . The key difference between this test release and previous Live and PTR releases was that it was installed with Launcher and did not have to be installed manually. Bluspacecow predicted correctly that a 64-bit Mac OS X client (World of Warcraft-64.app) would be available with build 15657. Bluspacecow|date=1-May-2012 1:05 PM}} Sadly, there was no Mac 64-bit client available for build 15668 and Blizzard said previous users much switch to the 32-bit client via the Launcher's Game Preferences dialog. Unfortunately, the Launcher might get in a vicious cycle where it would download a corrupt file (incomplete? 32-bit?), detect it, and disable the Game Preferences menu item. If this occurs, users are advised to delete the wow-0-15668-OSX-final.MPQ file from their Updates/ directory and try to select "Launch 32-bit client" from the Game Preferences before the corrupt file finished downloading. Afterwards, users would likely have to delete the wow-0-15668-OSX-final.MPQ file again and then the 32-bit update should proceed normally on the next Launcher start. After successfully switching to the 32-bit client, everything should be fine. On May 10th, 2012, minor progress was made with the 64-bit client for build 15677, as the client downloads and launches successfully for both Mac and Windows, but crashes immediately after character selection. Sapperwix|date=10-May-2012 6:03 PM}} Continuing the 2-day cycle, build 15689 was released later May 12th, 2012 and the 64-bit client is working again. Sapperwix|date=12-May-2012 2:39 PM}} Patch 4.3.3 update problems Downloaded x64 Mac app name problem http://us.media.battle.net.edgesuite.net/downloads/wow-installers/live/WoWLive-64-Mac-15354.zip ^direct download link for 64 bit client. This is an official blizzard link. works fine for me. the blue's just haven't gotten around to updating sticky yet, I don't think Tony is in today cause i haven't seen him yet. IMPORTANT: AFTER unzipping, RENAME it. They messed up the application file name so launcher cannot find it. change name from World of Warcraft 64.app to World of Warcraft-64.app This should restore the launchers ability to find and launch the 64 bit client without needing to bypass launcher and open it directly (never a good thing to bypass launcher unless you know what you're doing, so much better to make sure the launcher can interact with 64 bit app properly) :Edited by Omegal on 2/28/12 12:25 PM (PST) Need to remove old x64 files ;US ;EU Caveats :As of 1-Feb-2012. ;General * The 64-bit client is being distributed separately from the Retail version as it is not yet supported for use with World of Warcraft. * Launching the game in 64-bit mode can only be done after patching the game to version 4.3.2 (or later), downloading and extracting the necessary files. * The game’s built in voice chat does not currently work when using the 64-bit client. ;Mac-specific * The 64-bit Mac client does not currently support the in-game movie recording functionality. * The 64-bit Mac client iTunes' Remote feature does not work at the present time. * The 64-bit Mac client does not currently support the customized LCD display for the Logitech G15 series of keyboards. * The 64-bit Mac client is currently not supported on 10.5 systems. You will need 10.6.8 or later for this version. Additional system requirements :As of 1-Feb-2012. * Windows XP Professional “x64 Edition” / 64-bit Windows Vista / 64-bit Windows 7 (latest service packs). ** PC specs were not given by official sources. Perhaps minimum requirements to run 64-bit Windows XP/Vista/7 are enough? * Mac OS 10.6.8 or newer. ** Mac Computer with Core 2 Duo or better and 2 GB or more of RAM. If you encounter issues :As of 1-Feb-2012. If you encounter any issues while using the 64-bit version, please report your findings in this thread and return to using the 32-bit executable. In order to facilitate support when contacting Technical Support, please inform them if you are using the 64 bit client. To remove the 64-bit client completely, delete the following files from your World of Warcraft folder: ;Windows :Battle.net-64.dll :MovieProxy.exe :WoW-64.exe ;Mac :World of Warcraft-64.app Difference from 32-bit client The difference is not major initially. Moving up to a 64-bit client means that data can be moved around in larger chunks by the OS and application. It also allows the client to access more memory and thus store more quickly accessible content if the player's computer has more than 4 GB of RAM (which many do). Recent benchmarks (on build 15171) show an improvement, but usually less than 15%. Performance is still also limited by the CPU and video subsystem. A 64-bit client will not work on a 32-bit OS, but most 64-bit OSes have a 32-bit compatibility layer for 32-bit applications. Setting up your OS for 64-bit :Not really setup steps, but more to confirm your OS is running in 64-bit mode. Windows Vista/7 * If you have Windows Vista or Windows 7, there are two methods to determine whether you are running a 32-bit or a 64-bit version. If one does not work, try the other. ** Method 1: View System window in Control Panel **# Click Start button, type system in the Start Search box, and then click system in the Programs list. **# The operating system is displayed as follows: **#* For a 64-bit version operating system: 64-bit Operating System appears for the System type under System. **#* For a 32-bit version operating system: 32-bit Operating System appears for the System type under System. **Method 2: View System Information window **#Click Start button, type system in the Start Search box, and then click System Information in the Programs list. **# When System Summary is selected in the navigation pane, the operating system is displayed as follows: **#* For a 64-bit version operating system: x64-based PC appears for the System type under Item. **#* For a 32-bit version operating system: x86-based PC appears for the System type under Item. Mac OS X 10.6.x "Snow Leopard" * Launch terminal and enter: ioreg -l -p IODeviceTree | grep firmware-abi press enter ** If you don't see "EFI64", you don't have 64-bit Kernel and Extensions available, so you can't run the 64-bit client. * Restart your Mac with the "6" and "4" keys held down before you get to the login. * From the Apple menu, select "About This Mac" and click "More Info..." ** The System Profiler window should appear and then click "Software" in the left pane. ** In the right pane, you should see: 64-bit Kernel and Extensions: Yes * To be continued... Mac OS 10.7.x "Lion" * Lion runs as 64-bit by default, so you shouldn't have to do anything special. * From the Apple menu, select "About This Mac" and click "More Info..." ** The System Profiler window should appear and then click "Software" in the left pane. ** In the right pane, you should see: 64-bit Kernel and Extensions: Yes Installing the 64-bit client Instructions for Live ;Windows * Make sure your 32-bit World of Warcraft run directory is up-to-date (build # matches 64-bit client). * Unzip WoWLive-64-Win-15211.zip (approx. 7.6 MB) into the run directory where WoW.exe resides. It should create a WoWLive-64-Win-15211\ directory. * Copy the following files from WoWLive-64-Win-15211\ into your World of Warcraft run directory: ** Battle.net-64.dll ** MovieProxy.exe ** WoW-64.exe * Run the Launcher, go to Options\Game Preferences and make sure "Launch 32-bit Client:" is unchecked. * Click Play. ;Mac * Make sure your 32-bit World of Warcraft run directory is up-to-date (build # matches 64-bit client). * Unzip WoWLive-64-Mac-15211.zip (approx. 9.4 MB) into the run directory where World of Warcraft resides. It should result in just a World of Warcraft-64 app file. * Run the World of Warcraft Launcher, go to Options → Game Preferences and make sure "Launch 32-bit Client:" is unchecked. * Click Play. Instructions for the PTR ;Windows * Make sure your 32-bit PTR run directory is up-to-date (build # matches 64-bit client). * Unzip WoWTest-64-Win-15211.zip (approx. 7.6 MB) into the PTR directory where WoW.exe resides. It should create a WoWTest-64-Win-15211\ directory. * Copy the following files from WoWTest-64-Win-15211\ into your PTR run directory: ** Battle.net-64.dll ** MovieProxy.exe ** WoW-64.exe * Run the Launcher, go to Options\Game Preferences and make sure "Launch 32-bit Client:" is unchecked. * Click Play. ;Mac * Make sure your 32-bit PTR run directory is up-to-date (build # matches 64-bit client). * Unzip WoWTest-64-Mac-15211.zip (approx. 9.4 MB) into the PTR directory where World of Warcraft resides. It should result in just a World of Warcraft-64 app file. * Run the World of Warcraft Launcher, go to Options → Game Preferences and make sure "Launch 32-bit Client:" is unchecked. * Click Play. References See also * * Client * Patches * Public client builds External links Latest live client download Jurannok on 4/17/12 2:51 PM (PDT)}} Jurannok on 4/17/12 2:51 PM (PDT)}} Latest PTR client download Sapperwix on 4/16/12 10:56 AM (PDT)}} Sapperwix on 4/16/12 10:56 AM (PDT)}} ;Support articles ;Info Jan 11th 2012 at 1:00PM}} ;News Lurdlespor, 18/04/12 09:31 (UTC)}} Lurdlespor, 18/04/12 08:24 (UTC)}} Jurannok 2/1/12 8:53 AM, last update by Jurannok on 4/17/12 2:51 PM (PDT)}} Feb 28th 2012 at 3:00PM}} Feb 27th 2012 at 9:00AM}} Dresorull, 1/6/12 6:38 PM, last update by Sapperwix on 2/24/12 9:21 AM (PST)}} Machkhan, 1/13/12 6:40 PM}} Jan 9th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Kategooria:Blizzard software Kategooria:Game terms